


The Water Wives

by PandaFlower



Series: Amateur Poet Hour [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Admittedly Amateur Attempt, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:08:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: Beware the lonesome Water Wives





	The Water Wives

The Water Wives

 

Swan wives are not docile,

Swan wives are not meek,

Swan wives are not biddable,

They’re not the wives you seek.

 

Selkie wives are bitter,

Selkie wives are full of grief,

Selkies wives will leave your side,

Their time on land too brief.

 

Mer-wives are full of teeth,

Mer-wives will not let you go,

Mer-wives think you’re made of meat,

Once they have you, all is woe.

 

Beware the lonesome Water Wives

That dot about the shore.

Beware the grisly ends you’ll meet,

That haunt the legends of yore.


End file.
